A Brother's Love & A Father's Hate
by raigirl87
Summary: Brotherxbrother. Characters from my Weyr get their past revealed. A young boy seeks his older brother's help as he comes into puberty. What can this bluerider teach his sibling? Very mature. Reviews make me happy.


_((For my members at Crevice Weyr, here is how your favorite homophobic brownrider got his start. If you fade out in roleplays, you may not want to read this..._

"I saw you holding hands with that farmer girl," Zhyite teased his younger brother as the two went to their bedroom for the night.

"Shut up, Zhyite," Thyiort replied, balling up his fist like he was about to punch his older brother.

Zhyite and Thyiort, ages 13 and 10 respectively, were only two brothers out of a family of seven. Their father ruled the small holding they had while their mother had little influence on their lives other than feeding them. They had two much older brothers who were already out claiming their own lands and a babe just weaned. The testosterone in the small cot was enough to make any woman go crazy.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Zhyite drug out the last word as he continued his taunts while climbing in his bed at the same time.

"How'm I s'possed to know?" Thyiort scowled at his older brother. He sat on Zhyite's bed, looking for a way to ask his brother for girl advice.

The two brothers were both opposites and identical at the same time. Thyiort was very protective of his feelings and would get defensive at nearly everything. Zhyite, on the other hand, was laid back and feared only their father. Like their father, Thyiort had inheritited a dark brown skin color that had been nearly blended away through the generations while his brother took on a light brownish tan. But when they frowned, their faces looked alike and just about everything they did or liked was the same. Of course, that had a lot to do with a younger Thyiort wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps.

"Well, have you kissed her yet?" That seemed to be the simplest way to tell to Zhyite.

"Nope. I never thought of that. I've never kissed a girl before." Thyiort picked at the furs on his brother's bed. He was a little nervous around his little girlfriend.

Childhood romances weren't very common around their hold. The children that lived in the neighboring cots were usually put to work and not allowed to play much at all. Of course, he hadn't hit that age where relationships seemed to become more of a necessity than a plaything. Zhyite had recently worked his way up to that status after his voice had changed a few sevendays ago. The 13 Turn old boy had little release for his newfound curiosities, especially with his father's watchful eyes looking over him.

"Well, I could teach you how to kiss."

"You have kissed a girl before?" Thyiort's eyes were wide with new respect for his older brother.

"Oh yeah, plenty," Zhyite lied. He hadn't kissed a girl before, but he had been kissed. Every time he looked at his father, the old man scowled as if he knew his son's dirty secret.

Their father told story upon story of the bad things that happen to little boys who try things with other little boys. Only little boys and little girls could hold hands or kiss. Little boys that did that were carried off by wherries, turned into drudges, or even sink into the desert. He was a man determined not to let any son of his turn out like _that_.

"So how do I kiss a girl?" Thyiort sat up straight, ready to learn so he could have a girlfriend.

"Well, let me show you." Zhyite leaned towards his younger brother but Thyiort held up his hands.

"What about what father said?"

But Zhyite had a response for this one. "Well, how does he expect you to ever know how to kiss a girl if you don't get taught? I'm just showing you so it doesn't count." Well, that was logical enough for a 10 Turn old and Thyiort nodded his acceptance. "Alright, close your eyes." Thyiort complied. "Now don't open your eyes. No, don't pucker like that. Relax. When you feel my lips touch yours, open your mouth just a little." Zhyite chewed on his own bottom lip for a moment as he stared at his younger brother waiting so paitently for a kiss. Swallowing, he pressed his mouth to Thyiort's and the younger did just as instructed. He never opened his eyes as his brother even dared to poke his tongue in a little ways before pulling back.

A harsh gruff startled both boys and they jumped back from each other as their father glared down upon them. Zhyite lowered his eyes, but Thyiort's met his fathers and the younger boy began a quick recount of the events to get himself off the hook as quickly as possible. "Zhyite said he could show me how to kiss a girl so I could get a girlfriend and become a man like you, daddy." This turned the man's scowl from one lad to the other. He had never doubted Thyiort. The young boy had taken to the farmer girl just as quickly as his father could have hoped. Zhyite, however, was another story. The lighter skinned brother had been a bad seed, and no decent farmer let a bad seed stay around long enough to take root.

"Boy, pack your belongings. Your aunt needs some help with the crops and you're the one that gets to go." The old man looked straight at Zhyite as he spoke. It was a lie, but a note to his sister and the father would be rid of the unfit son. He left the room in as much of a huff as he had entered.

Thyiort had already forgotten the event since it had brought no harm upon his own head. "Wow, out to our aunt's hold! Its so much bigger than this one, I bet'cha you'll get to do all sorts of stuff." The younger brother had no clue the rejection or disgrace Zhyite felt and Zhyite, not wanting to upset his little brother, forced a smile and nodded at he continued rambling until both finally fell asleep.

Zhyite had been gone before Thyiort woke up that morning. His father never said another word about his disowned son and Thyiort never brought him up. So went the next three Turns. The little girl that Thyoirt had grown attached to disappeared shortly before puberty hit him. Her parents decided it was time she was married off to some more prosperous holder before she had even left her own childhood behind.

Puberty was not fun for Thyiort. He thought the hair made him look more like a man, but the new things his body started doing without his permission aggravated him. He had no other brothers he could talk to and his father had taken off on runnerback to his aunt's hold once more after receiving a note from her that was way outdated. So, he would sit in his room for hours just waiting for his newfound manliness to die down so he could be seen in public.

He hadn't heard anything from Zhyite since he had left, and the news that he had been Searched and Impressed was delivered by Zhyite, himself.

Thyiort had ran out when the blue dragon had been spotted in the air. Most parents began herding their children indoors, afraid of them being carried off by the dragon and leaving their holds underhanded. But the moment the rider stepped down and took off his helmet, Thyiort knew exactly who it was.

"Zhyite, you came back. And you got a dragon?" The younger brother was extatic to see his older one, but his excitement was focused into a grin. He had lost his boyish carlessness and so bouncing laughter was just not his thing anymore.

"It's Z'ite, now," the bluerider corrected. "And this is Xyloth. We are not far from being weyrlings, but we have the freedoms of dragonriders now." His loving look towards his dragon became serious for a moment. "Father's not home yet, is he?"

"No, I'm not sure when he'll be back. Hey, come on in and tell me about everything. Mother will at least have something for you to eat". And so Thyiort drug his rider brother inside.

Z'ite spent a few hours talking with his mother, eating, and playing with his growing baby brother after their mother had informed the young rider that their father wouldn't be back for another few days. The sun was well on is way down when Z'ite finally mentioned leaving.

"Hang on," Thyiort said as Z'ite headed out the door. "Do you think you could stay the night? The baby's not old enough to use your bed yet and, well, I want to talk to you." Thyiort scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. He knew Z'ite had gone through the same changes he was going through now and he might not get another chance to speak to his brother.

Z'ite paused in the threshold looking quizzically back at their mother. Either she was never aware of the reason their father had sent Z'ite off in the first place or she didn't care, but she nodded her agreement that her dragonrider son should stay.

After settling Xyloth for the night, Z'ite entered the room he had shared with Thyiort for so many Turns. His younger brother was already undressed for bed. However, Thyiort held a pile of pillows in his lap and a blush could just barely be seen under his dark skin. It didn't take more than that for Z'ite to piece together what was wrong with his younger brother.

Having recently celebrated his birthing day, the 17 Turn old Z'ite had learned more in the Weyr that he could have imagined. He had learned things that his father would have killed him for. But for some reason, there was a curiosity in him that no one at the Weyr could satisfy. Something about Thyiort being so vulnerable in his youth and needing the advice of his older brother so badly made thoughts run through Z'ite's mind that he just couldn't get rid of.

"Z'ite," Thyiort began nervously as he looked down at the pillows in his lap. "Something's been happening to me lately..." He trailed off, still not wanting to meet his brother's eyes.

Z'ite chuckled and sat down on the bed with Thyiort. "You are finally becoming a man."

"I thought that happened when I kissed my girlfriend." Thyiort scowled up at Z'ite as if he had been lied to.

"Well, kinda. It just now your body is catching up to you being a man. And _that_," and Z'ite pointed to the pile of pillows, knowing exactly what Thyiort was hiding under them. "You are going have to learn how to control. Much like a holder controls everything under him."

Both young men nodded at the analogy and Thyiort seemed to understand and gained a bit more confidence about his predicament. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, Thyiort threw off the pile of pillows to reveal his under shorts and the proudly saluting sign of his manliness under them. Z'ite had to invoke a coughing fit to keep from staring. Shards, his little brother was not so little.

"So, how do I control it?" Thyiort asked his brother who had gone speechless for a moment.

"Take off your shorts," Z'ite commanded in a quiet voice. Thyiort just looked at him stupidly. "Look do you want to know or not? Here, I'll do it, too." And so, Z'ite rid himself of his tunic as well as the rest of his clothes and Thyiort reluctantly shed his shorts. This seemed like one of those things his father would look down on. But it was his brother and he was just teaching him, right? Thyiort's own eyes trailed over his brother's body out of curiosity as Z'ite sat back on the bed.

The glowlight in the room was already dim but features could easily be made out. Looking down at himself, Thyiort was quite amused to see that he surpassed his brother in size. His amusement turned to shock when he looked up to see Z'ite all but on top of him. He began to scoot back across the bed but Z'ite grabbed a hold of his leg to stop him.

"Lay down," the bluerider commanded of his sibling. "And close your eyes."

"Z'ite, I don't know about-"

"Trust me." The words came out of Z'ite's mouth with such feeling that Thyiort found himself obeying without a second thought. He layed back on his bed with his eyes slipping shut. He layed his arms to the side leaving himself exposed and vulnerable to anything Z'ite might have been planning. "Keep your eyes closed." Thyiort then felt a warmth lay down next to him.

Z'ite took Thyiort's hand in his and wrapped both sets of fingers around the younger boy's erection. Thyiort fought back a whimper as he touched himself for the first time. With Z'ite's hand still guiding his own he began to caress himself. His mouth gaped open at the new-found pleasure. At the end of his legs his toes began to curl and his free hand balled up in a fist around the furs below him. Thyiort never opened his eyes and Z'ite never took his off the trembling body of his little brother. Z'ite's own body craved for such attentions as he was giving to Thyiort. Even at a slow pace, it didn't take long for Thyiort to spill himself for the first time. His body went into a shudder and he bit his tongue, afraid of making the noises welling up inside of him.

When Thyiort recovered enough to open his eyes -- whether he was allowed to yet or not -- he found Z'ite watching him as he cleaned his hand off on the furs of the bed. "Enjoy yourself?" Z'ite asked, casually. Thyiort only nodded.

Z'ite smiled, then sighed as he leaned back against the wall the side of the little bed was up against. Thyiort looked him over again. Although his own erection was already beginning to go down, he noticed Z'ite had one as well. His confusion returned slightly. "So will that control it? And will it always feel that good?" Thyiort wondered if Z'ite still wasn't able to control his or not.

Z'ite smiled but didn't look at his brother. "Well, that will make it go away for the time being. Eventually it won't just randomly happen, but it will happen. Maybe when you are around a girl you find attractive. Your body will tell you what it wants. As for it feeling good, it depends on if you are doing it or if someone else is doing it to you."

"What about yours?" Thyiort inquired, unable to take his eyes off his brother. Z'ite had helped him so much throughout their Turns. He felt like he owed him something, even if it was something he knew he shouldn't do. He shifted closer as he waited for a reply.

"Hmm? Oh, it will go away. You need to get in bed, I have to get going in the morning." Z'ite moved to get up but stopped when he felt Thyiort's hand on his leg, effectivly stopping Z'ite like Z'ite had stopped him.

"Show me how..." Thyiort attempted to ask as his hand trembled on his brother's leg. Those words made Z'ite at loss for anything to reply. The desire he could see in Thyiort's eyes was not unlike his own. He glanced to the door to the small room as if its wood could tell him what he should do.

With a slow movement, he turned his eyes back down to Thyiort's while his hand once again sought out its smaller double. With Thyiort's hand under his control, Z'ite moved it up the length of his leg to his trembling erection.

Thyiort broke the eye contact when his fingers were wrapped around the shaft. Z'ite quickly moved his other hand to the dark chin to lift his face back up. Z'ite held his chin with a finger while his other hand once again showed Thyiort the rythem of pleasure. With every stroke, the rider brought his face nearer the holder boy's until he could feel the other's breath on his lips.

Thyiort gave no sign of struggle or discomfort at the proximity of his brother's face nor did he show any surprise when Z'ite closed the last distance in a kiss. Eyes closed as Z'ite strengthened the kiss, pushing hard against the other's lips and then daring his tongue to invade. All the while the pace of the small hand within the larger one had increased tenfold and Thyiort gave the first noise of discomfort.

Z'ite immediately released his grip on himself to allow his brother's hand its freedom. The kiss was broken and for a moment all of Thyiort's attention was on nursing his sore hand.

But Z'ite had come too far and his confidence in the willingness of his little brother pushed him onward. Panting now, the bluerider once again confiscated Thyiort's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Please..." The word came from Z'ite in a ragged breath. "Lay down." There was desperation in his eyes that Thyiort had never before seen. So used to doing as he was told, he layed back without a word of disobedience.

Fear mixed with a sexual high in Thyiort's mind as his brother's body hovered on top of his smaller frame. Knowing hands made their way to his dark thighs and pulled them apart. Unable to form words in his sex consumed mind, the dark skinned boy could only watch as Z'ite fought to find his mark.

"This may-" Z'ite began, wishing to warn his brother of the innocence he was about to loose.

But such innocence would be protected as the wooden door of the small room splintered with the force of a kick from a furious father that had returned home much too soon. A weapon resembling a crossbow was held pointed at the son he had long since sent away in hopes that he would never return. Yet here he was to corrupt another of his offspring with his poisoned thinking.

"GET OUT!" The man bellowed, wanting nothing more that to spear this malfunction of his genes. Outside Xyloth roared directly into the front door of the little hold, rattling things on the walls. Their father ducked as ornaments came crashing down and Z'ite scrambled to get by him, leaving his clothes on the floor where they lay. Their old man recovered just enough to fire the loaded arrow at his streaking son. Z'ite ducked in time and the blunt projectile broke against the wall. He was out the door and atop Xyloth before the contraption could even be reloaded.

Cursing and stomping back into the room after shouting obscenities into the sky, the holder pointed his unloaded weapon at Thyiort. "You are never to see him again. He is no longer my son or your brother. He is part of a plague that needs to be erradicated and I won't have him infecting you. Diseased. Corrupted. Disgusting..." The trail of words went on until they turned back into mumbled oaths.

Thyiort trembled underneath the furs he had wrapped his nakedness in and with the threat of disownment hanging over his head he swore to his father never to let any man trick him into such activities again.

So he blocked all memories of that night and focused on farming and looking for a woman to make his own. That is, until the day a dragonrider came on Search...

_((Yes, there will be a sequal. Keep your pants on...or off or whatever your current state happens to be.))_


End file.
